You Might Be a DBZ Fan!
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: GASP! I actually updated! You should all thank Kami. Yeah, I finally got enough ideas for a decent sized chapter. More are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

You can thank my little brother for this one! He was being all snotty and stuff about my obsession with Dragonball Z while I was watching Jeff Foxworthy, and this dumb idea popped into my head. Hehehe, next time he'll be more careful about when he decides to be a brat...

* * *

**You Might Be A DBZ Fan!**

1. When your pet turtle dies, and you go around the world searching for the dragonballs to wish it back to life, you might be a DBZ fan!

2. If you constantly stare at the full moon hoping to turn oozaru, you might be a DBZ fan!

3. If you randomly shout "Kamehameha" when somebody makes you mad, you might be a DBZ fan!

4. If you do the martial arts you learned watching Dragonball Z for the school talent show, you might be a DBZ fan!

5. If you were Bulma, Chi Chi, Pan, Videl, or Android 18 for Halloween one year, you might be a DBZ fan!

6. If you name your cat Vegeta and your dog Goku because the dog is always trying to befriend the cat who wishes it would die, you might be a DBZ fan!

7. If you mourn the loss of your Goku action figure after your dog chews it up, you might be a DBZ fan!

8. If you were Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, or Trunks for Halloween, you might be a DBZ fan!

9. If you try to Final Flash your little brother/sister because he/she won't stay out of your room, you might be a DBZ fan!

10. If you tried to sue Cartoon Network for not showing Dragonball Z anymore, you might be a DBZ fan!

11. If you wear spandex on a daily basis, you might be a DBZ fan!

12. If you nickname your dad/uncle/grandpa Krillen because he's bald, you might be a DBZ fan!

13. If you dream of marrying Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, or Goten, you might be a DBZ fan!

14. If you dream of marrying Bulma, Chi Chi, Pan, Videl, or 18, you might be a DBZ fan!

15. If you're late for school and you put your forefingers to your forehead to try and IT to school, you might be a DBZ fan!

* * *

If you give me some ideas, I might do more. If not, your problem, not mine. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Purple Princess! Purple Princess!" the audience chants, then goes wild when Piccolo drags the Petulant Purple Princess (a.k.a. me) on stage.

"Do your stupid jokes already so these people will shut up!" he yells, holding his ears.

Princess mutters to herself then addresses the audience. "Alright, alright, I will do a few more.

"If you spike up your hair and wear a fuzzy brown belt, then go around telling people that you're a Saiyan, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you go around the neighborhood with your brothers and friends reenacting the entire series, you might be a DBZ fan!" Princess notices several audience members laughing and pointing at the person sitting next to them. "Don't worry, I did that too.

"If you modify the lyrics of your favorite songs to fit your favorite DBZ character, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you read and/or write DBZ fanfiction, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you take it as a personal insult when told that Goku is an idiot, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you actually think this is funny, you might be a DBZ fan!" Princess smirks and waits for the uproar to die down. "To tell the truth, I didn't really think it was that funny.

"If you take it as a personal insult when told that Kakarot is stronger than Vegeta, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you eat jelly beans pretending they're senzu beans, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you jump off a building and try to fly, you might be a DBZ fan!

"If you go into a room filled with plants and try to use the Spirit Bomb, you might be a DBZ fan!

"Ok, this is my favorite one. If you threw china dishes at your mother/father/friend/brother/sister while shouting Destructo Disk to get them to go away, you might be a DBZ fan!" The audience is going crazy. People are laughing so hard they're falling out of their seats, and Princess is almost bursting trying not to laugh.

"This will be the last one for tonight, so please try not to burst Piccolo's eardrums backstage. If you painted six small orange dots on your forehead like Krillen, you might be a DBZ fan! Thank you all, you've been great!" The Petulant Purple Princess walks offstage, and if you look closely you can see Piccolo on the floor clutching his head behind the curtain.

* * *

Finally got that one typed up! Thank you for your wonderful ideas, you know who you are. I could putyour names down, butI'm really lazy. So if it actually matters to you, tell me, and I'll fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

**For this next installation, I'll have my two brothers, who I'll be calling White 'N Nerdy and Sasquatch to protect their cough-innocence-cough, to be dummies – I mean models for the stupidity that is about to commence. For your own sanity and/or safety, I strongly suggest not trying this at home. And on to the fic we go!

* * *

**

_If you yell for an hour trying to turn SSJ (And become unconscious), you might be a DBZ fan!_

Sasquatch enters a random room. White 'N Nerdy is in the middle of the room in a crouched position screaming his head off.

"What is he doing?" he asked PPP.

"He's trying to become a Super Saiyan."

Sasquatch watched amusedly for a few minutes, then asked, "How long has he been doing that?"

PPP looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost an hour."

Finally, White 'N Nerdy ran out of oxygen and promptly fainted.

_If you instinctively try to shoot ki blasts at your most hated person, you might be a DBZ fan!_

White 'N Nerdy is walking down the hall at school when he came across his least favorite jock. He raised his hand and smirked, expecting a blast of ki to come erupting out of his palm.

_If you yell out "Fusion HA!" and do 'that dance' you might be a DBZ fan! (And most likely if you got it wrong you'll argue with your partner that they did something wrong like fist instead of finger etc)_

Sasquatch and White 'N Nerdy are standing in an empty room with determined looks on their faces. "Fu… Sion… HAAA!!!!" they yell simultaneously while performing the Fusion Dance.

Nothing happened.

"You did it WRONG you idiot!" Sasquatch yelled at his younger brother.

White 'N Nerdy puffed out his chest indignantly and retorted, "Well, if you hadn't been going so fast maybe I could've gotten it right!"

_You might be a DBZ fan if you decide to dress your twin boys up as Goten and Trunks for Halloween, learn the fusion dance and become Gotenks_

Sasquatch is all grown up now (HA!) and has two twin boys. Since the beginning of October he has been trying to teach them the fusion dance so they can become Gotenks on Halloween. The big day has finally come, and the boys are already dressed up in their costumes of Goten and Trunks. Before taking them out Trick-or-Treating, Sasquatch takes them into the front lawn to show off their fusing ability.

The twins get into their positions and begin the dance. When they are done they start glowing, and their glowing forms merge into each other. When the smoke clears, Sasquatch's twins have been replaced by Gotenks!

_If you watch the episode where Gohan teaches Videl how to fly over and over again, and then try it yourself, you might be a DBZ fan._

White 'N Nerdy stares intently at the TV screen, paying close attention to what Gohan was telling Videl. "Listen to the center of your body…" he murmured softly.

_If you search the world looking for an old pervert to teach you martial arts, you might be a DBZ fan._

Sasquatch and White 'N Nerdy approached a tropical island somewhere out in the Pacific. "You think that's where he is?" White 'N Nerdy asked.

"We won't know until we get there, dude," he answered. "Do you have the porn?"

White 'N Nerdy nodded and held aforementioned pornography up. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this hidden from PPP. You know how she is."

_  
If you know the entire script to more than one DBZ episode, you might be a DBZ fan._

White 'N Nerdy and Sasquatch finished their reenacted fight and stood panting.

"OK, let's do the next one," White 'N Nerdy suggested.

Sasquatch shook his head. "No, I'm hungry. Let's do one of the episodes where Goku stuffs his face."

"But I wanna fight more!" White 'N Nerdy complained.

_If you seriously consider naming one of your children after a DBZ character, you might be a DBZ fan!_

White 'N Nerdy has magically been turned into a girl, and is in labor. He/she screamed in pain, and a soft wailing was heard.

The doctor held the baby up, exclaiming, "It's a boy!"

White 'N Nerdy took a good look at his/her newborn child and weakly whispered, "Vegeta."

The nurse who was writing the birth certificate paused. "How do you spell that, Miss?"

_If you collect the cards and tape them up on your bedroom wall, you might be a DBZ fan! _

White 'N Nerdy rushed into the room he and Sasquatch shared. "I got a whole new deck of cards to put up!" he shouted excitedly.

Sasquatch looked up. "Sweet! Give 'em here and I'll put 'em up."

A scream of rage was heard from down the hall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DBZ CARDS!!! BOYS!!!! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN STEALING MY STUFF AGAIN!!!!!" PPP screamed.

Sasquatch glanced at White 'N Nerdy. "It was all you bro."

_If your boxers are lined with Dragonballs you might be a DBZ fan_

PPP walked into the unlocked bathroom to pee and screamed. "SASQUATCH!!!! You are supposed to lock the door when you're getting dressed!"

She turned to leave and go downstairs to use the toilet, but before she shut the door behind her, she commented, "Nice boxers by the way." They were dark blue with little Dragonballs on them.

* * *

**I would like to comment that only about three of these were actually my idea. And, here's the shocking part: _the last one was my brother's_!!!! He actually had a decent idea!!! The world is ending!!! Run away!!!!**

**But seriously, thank you for the ideas you peoples have been giving me. I forget, and I'm too lazy to figure it out. So thank you and you know who you are.**


End file.
